My True Love?
by Gabbie760
Summary: X6-207 escaped, she was recaptured, and then falls in love(Finally updated! Sorry for the long wait)
1. Freedom, not!

Manticore 2017  
  
There is an escape in progress, Lydecker didn't want this on to escape. She was special to him, a little of one of his best soldiers was in her. She was suppose to be like them, except the whole independent person.  
  
She is running to the fence getting ready to jump it when she hears Lydecker over the radio saying something about another person. She jumps the fence, and listens to him. "We have another escapee, X6-798, I repeat X6-798 has escaped." She rolled her eyes, and ran off leaving the radio there.  
  
L.A. 2019  
  
207, now known as Jenna is living in an apartment. She is now twelve, and she had a good life. She stole money, and things she could fence, to pay rent, and get food. She was walking down an alley, and to her apartment. She opened the door, and was jumped by soldiers.  
  
Manticore 2019  
  
Lydecker is leading some X6 down a hall, when the guards were bringing her down the same hall. She was struggling to get free, he stop the troops, and told them to stop. She was handcuffed, and gagged. He came up to them, and began to talk to her.  
  
"Hi X6-207, glade to have you back. Remember this group, well you will. You'll get to know them for the rest of you life." She lugged at him, but was held back. He smiled at her, ' She's just like those two.' He thought. "Take her to psy-ops for evaluations. One week." She got angry, and tried to escape as they were taking her away to the room to strap her down.  
  
Manticore One year later 2020  
  
207 has been in training classes, brainwashes, and a mission for the last year. She had no contact with her unit, until now. It was Saturday , and unit 18 has just finished their training, and were sent back to their barrack for rest.  
  
They marched in, the first thing they noticed, was 207 sitting in her bed looking out the window. The guys, and a few girls walked to the other side of the room. While two girls went over to talk to her. "hey , can we sit down?"  
  
207 looked up. "Yeah." They sat down, and there was quiet for a moment. "You know what?" "What?" She gave a slight smile towards them. "The entire time, I wished that you guys came with me. All of you."  
  
"798 was out there, did you see him?" She rolled her eyes, and continued. "no, Zack wouldn't let me contact any of the others." "Zack?" "A transgenic I met in Portland, but then I never saw him again."" "Oh."  
  
Seattle 2022, two years later  
  
207 was on a mission with X6-342, the leader of their unit. They are on a mission to kill an escaped Manticore doctor. They were I their hotel room, watching tv. "So this isn't as great as your stories said about it." She got turned over and sat up to look at him. "You just down get it." She got up, brushed the chips off of her jeans, and grabbed her coat. "Where are you going 207?" "Its Kendel remember no numbers here. I'm going to get dinner, wanna come?"  
  
"No, I just want to finish this mission, and get back home." She rolled her eyes, and opened the door. "okay be anti-social," She said quickly before closing the door. She walked down the street, and turned the corner to she saw some of her old friends. She acted as if she didn't know them.  
  
She passed them, thinking that she was home free, until. "Jenna?" She cringed, and kept walking, but that didn't stop them. Her old friend Nick followed her to the place. On her way back, she opened the door to her room. When she saw a shadow in the corner of her eye. she knew that they have been compromised. She went inside, and closed the door. 342 looked up, and saw that she was doing sign language.  
  
He nodded, in agreement. He quickly got up, and packed their stuff, when there was a knock at their door. She crept over to it, and peeked into the peek hole. It was her friends. She went into the bathroom, and radioed the base.  
  
"We have been compromised, repeat team Port has been compromised." "Sending help team Port, get out of there, and to the safe point." They left through the back window, and down an alley, down the street.  
  
"I can't believe my old friends moved here, and recognized me." "We are going to be in big trouble when we get back to base." She sighed, and nodded. :Yeah." They arrived at the safe point, and hid in a spot to wait for back up. 207 began to rub her leg. "What's wrong?" He said looking concerned. "I must of pulled something getting here," He tilted his head back, and rested it on the wall behind him. 


	2. Its not what I expected

A tear went down her face, and he saw it. He crawled over to her, and sat down next to her. "I don't want to end up in psy-ops again." She said looking at him, and then looked down again. "I don't want you to either." She gave him a slight smile, and gave her one too.  
  
Then a call came up on the radio. 'Team Port come in." He picked up the radio. "Team Port here." "Command has authorized you to continue with this mission. You have a new hotel, identities, and it will be at 675 Harrison street." "Over and out." He turned off the radio, and they left. They stole a car, and went to the hotel. In the car 207 changed the radio station, and set her hand by her.  
  
342 glanced at her a couple times, while he was driving. Finally he set his hand on hers, and she didn't even pull it away. The entire time in the car they held hands, and he thought. 'I have never felt this way before.' He thought. 'She seems so special to me.' He smiled when he glanced at her again, he couldn't help it.  
  
They finally arrived at the place, and checked under the names of Van, and Sarah. When they got to their room, they mapped out their plan, and how they were going to do it. "It said in the report that he closes up at nine, but doesn't leave until nine-thirty." He said handing her a piece of paper.  
  
"I have placed a call to the clinic, for you to have a check up." He looked up at her. "When?" She looked through her stuff for a second. "At noon tomorrow." "Okay, I'll place a call to base giving them a repeat." She walked into the bathroom, and something caught her eye.  
  
"Hey Jake." She said poking her head out the door. "What Sarah?" She smiled, and then threw the box at him. "Your going blonde, before the appointment." She said smiling going back into the bathroom.  
  
"What?!" he said getting up, and towards the bathroom. She opened the door. "Get your ass in here.....blonde." "Haha." He said sitting down. Twenty minutes later, he was blonde. "I look ridiculous." She rolled her eyes. "You look fine Jake." She said gelling it, making it look better. "See its not that bad." He laughed, knowing that she was just saying it to make him feel better. He grabbed her hand, and she leaned in, and gave him a hug.  
  
"What time is it?" She looked at her watch for a second. "Nine-thirty."  
  
The next morning  
  
It was around nine, when Sarah woke up. She showered, and dressed for the meeting. By that time it was around ten, Jake was still asleep. "Come on Jake, its time to wake up." He groaned, and then grabbed her pulling her down, to sit next to him. "Okay we have two hours, for you to get up, take a shower, and eat breakfast."  
  
"What breakfast?" She got up, and grabbed her coat. "I'll be back in thirty with breakfast." She left when he got out of bed, and went into the bathroom. When he finally got out, she was just getting inn. "what did you get?" He said finishing off drying his hair with a towel.  
  
She set the bag down on the table. "Pancakes, sausages, and oj." "Yummy." He said sitting down to eat. "Where did you get this?" She put down her fork, and looked up at him. "Stole it." "What?!" He screamed." "Just kidding, there's a dinner down the street." "Don't do that." She laughed, and the next ten minutes went by fast.  
  
They left the hotel room, and got in the car. "We should get another car after this." "Okay." Five minutes later she got reckless, and turned on the radio. The first thing she could stand was Avil Langve S8ter Boy. "He was a boy, she was a girl can I make it anymore obvious?" She sang laughing, she turned towards Van, and he wasn't laughing.  
  
Then he turned off the music. "Concentrate on the mission." She sighed, and looked out the window. They finally arrived at the place, and they went in. They waited for their turned, and they still didn't talk. They were called for them to fallow the nurse to her room, and two minutes later the doctor came in.  
  
"Hello Mr. Van Smith, I'm doctor Kenn-" "I know who you are." He put down his clip board. So what's the problem?" Sarah snuck behind him, locked the door, and putting the chair underneath the knob. "What's going on?" The doctor said panicking.  
  
"Manticore is sick of you using its genetic information to help others." "Like non-transgenics." She said coming up from behind him. He began to get scarred know what they were capable of doing.  
  
All of the sudden someone came smashing through the door. The chair went flying, and hit Sarah. Another person came in, and knocked Van out. They picked them up, and took them out to their van.  
  
A couple hours later 342 woke up, in a cell. He got up a little, and looked around. He saw 207 in a cage across the room. He crawled over too the edge of his cage, trying to get closer to her. "207 wake up." No answer. "Wake up! Come on 207 wake up!" Suddenly the door opened and an old friend came in.  
  
"Awake I see." He got up, and stared at him. "What do you want Lydecker?" 


	3. Who am I?

He walked closer to him, looking at him for a second. "Myself aswell as others need your help aswell as 207 to take down Manticore." 342 was confused for a second. "Wait didn't you already try taking down Manticore. You almost got two of your own killed, and you want to try again, and risk our lives." Lydecker took off his glasses, and continued. "This time we need to get into the main room, and overide the system, letting everyone out of the barracks, and burning the place down."  
  
"Its not going to work." "And why is that?" 342 walked up to him, looking him straight in the eye. "I'm not betraying my home, and I bet neither is 207." "Really." He said pulling something out of his indside coat pocket. For a second 342 thought that it was a gun, but instead it was a phone. "Come in."  
  
Again the door flung open, and five people came in with camafage clothes on. "Meet the other escapees Krit, Jondy, Zane, Nick, and Syl." "And your point with this is, because I have to go finish my mission killing that doctor." Lydecker began to get irritated, and pulled out his gun pointing it at 207. 342 looked at her for a second, and then he knew that Lydecker would kill her if he didn't agree.  
  
"Fine I'll help, but leave her out of this." Lydecker turned around to talk to them. When he turned around to face 342 again. "I'm sending Syl, and Nick to take her to the other part of Seattle. You will have no contact with her after this, or I will kill her." He cringed, and then nodded saying that he agreed.  
  
Other Side of Seattle  
  
207 woke up with a major headache, she looked around, and didn't reconized anything. "Where am I?" "Sector five, you were hit by a truck, and we found you. You probably won't remember anything." She lifted herself up to sitting position. 'Who are you?" "My name is Judy, my brother Sam, and I live here." "Oh." "You should stay and rest for a while you had a bad hit." "Okay.|" She laid back down to think for a while.  
  
'Why can't I remember that accident, and why can't I rember what happened before it? Wait whats my name?' 


	4. Its him

It was night time, and 342 was looking out the window. He missed her, a lot. He had just gotten out of the meeting he had with the others about Manticore. He just sat there, not even caring that he was being watched by the others. "Hey he really misses her." Zane said "Zane he loved her, don't you remember the last time you saw Brin?" "Yeah I do, she was jumping over the fence during the escape." Krit said looking at him. Both of them thought for a moment, and then they went back to the rooms.  
  
Other Side Of Seattle  
  
207 was sitting in the kitchen when Syl came in. "Hey Judy can I ask you something?" "Yeah of course you can." "Who am I, and why can't I remember the accident?" She just sat there thinking for a moment, and then turned towards her. "Your name is Jessie Harding, and you are a orphan. That's all we heard before you feel unconcense." Then Sam came in; he walked up to Syl, and whispered something in her ear. "I'll be right back Jessie." They walked into the other room, and Nick closed the door. "What's wrong?" "Lydecker says the thing is going down tonight." "What do we do about Jessie?" "He didn't say. I'm guessing that we leave her here-" "Why don't we bring her with us?" "Syl she has amnesia, and we can't risk 342 refreshing her memory." Jessie heard the entire thing. 'How could they lie to me, and who is this 342.'  
  
That Evening  
  
"Hey Jessie, were leaving to go to an appointment, we'll be back in a couple of hours." The went out the door, then she changed into dark clothes, and fallowed them They lead her to the other side of town, and then they went into a building. Jessie went to a window, and peered inside. She saw everyone, and remembered all of their faces. Then she came upon 342 face, and her heart stopped. 'Its him, from my dream. He must be that 342 they were talking about. He's the only one who really cases about me.' 


End file.
